U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,111 discloses a known breakaway electrical connector for terminating an electrical cable. The electrical connector is arranged to be mechanically engageable with a mating electrical connector to provide an electrically conductive path from the electrical cable to the mating connector. The connectors can be firmly engaged but quickly and easily disengaged when required.
The mating electrical connector described in the U.S. patent is a female connector having a receptacle within which is formed an annular groove. An endless coil spring is retained within the annular groove and partially protrudes therefrom. A plurality of elongate contacts is also arranged within the receptacle and maintained in a parallel longitudinal configuration by a dielectric spacing element.
The cable-terminating connector described in the U.S. patent is a male connector in the form of a plug. A rearward end of the plug is provided with an opening for routing the cable away from the connector in a longitudinal direction. A forward end portion of the plug is provided with an annular groove which is shaped and dimensioned to receive the protruding part of the endless coil spring when the plug and the receptacle of the mating connector are engaged. A plurality of elongate sprung contacts is also arranged within the plug and maintained in a parallel longitudinal configuration by a dielectric spacing element.
The forward tip of the plug is tapered to exert a cam action, whereby an inward thrust of the plug into the receptacle of the mating connector will expand the coil spring to enable the spring to snap into the annular groove formed in the plug, and thus maintain the engagement of the connectors. In this way the sprung contacts of the plug may be held in firm pressure engagement with the fixed contacts of the receptacle to provide the electrically conductive path. The connectors are disengaged by exerting a longitudinal or transverse force on the plug or the cable to thereby expand the coil spring to enable the spring to snap out of the annular groove formed in the plug.
A problem associated with the known breakaway connector arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,111 is that tension on the electrical cable can lead to accidental disengagement of the connector. Furthermore, tension applied on the cable for deliberately disengaging the connectors may cause excessive stress on the connections and lead to damage. The connector arrangement disclosed in the U.S. patent is of limited utility since there is no provision for electrical shielding of the connections.
Embodiments of the invention may address these and/or other technical problems.